Diferentes
by yoko midori chan
Summary: Sasuhina!El era un chico rebelde sin sentimientos, ella una chica madura que le importaba solo lo que las demás personas pensaban de ella y el le enseñara a depender de ella misma mostrándole la otra cara de la moneda.porque somos tan diferentes?


**Hola! **

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Diferentes**

El era un chico rebelde sin sentimientos, ella una chica madura que le importaba solo lo que las demás personas pensaban de ella y el le enseñara a depender de ella misma mostrándole la otra cara de la moneda.

"No todo el que dice ser tu amigo, es tu amigo"

-Era un hermoso día soleado en el cual los pájaros cantaban sus melodiosas notas, ella aun no se había levantado pero los rayos de sol empezaron a molestar sus ojos levantándola del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba.

-Señorita, es hora de tomar su desayuno-decía una de las trabajadoras de la casa-y de ir a la escuela.

-Enseguida voy-le contesto la chica de ojos perlados, en lo que iba vistiéndose para bajar a comer, era una niña de 16 años, era una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela, no tenía muchas buenas amigas que le ayudaban en todo pero su único problema es que ella vivía según lo que las personas decían, especialmente su padre Hiashi que la tenia como a un pájaro en una jaula de oro. Hinata no sabia lo que era el verdadero mundo en donde la realidad te golpeaba y muy fuerte al ser la primera vez que seria golpeada y como dicen mientras mas alto mas dolorosa la caída.

Ella había bajado a tomar su desayuno para marcharse a la escuela y su chofer le llevara al colegio.

-Ya había llegado y siempre cuando entraba al colegio la primera persona a la que veía era a él,sasuke el chico mas popular del colegio, inteligente, atlético, y el mas guapo ,pero el escondía un pasado oscuro, el susodicho se dio cuenta de que le observaba y volteo a ver a Hinata: la chica al ver que el se dio cuenta de su presencia se fue del susto dejando a un Sasuke un poco ¿confundido?Sasuke iba la misma escuela la que iba Hinata pero nunca habían cruzado ni una sola palabra debido a que ella era sumamente callada y su padre le había prohibido tener amigos varones, porque había sido dada a compromiso.

Ella nunca conoció a su prometido porque su padre le decía que aun no tenía la suficiente edad para darla a compromiso, pero ella no le dama mucha importancia al futuro sino al presente,sasuke era su presente.

-Hinata-una chica de cabellera larga llamada Ino la llamo-¡espérame!

-Hinata se paró para esperarla, el colegio era muy grande y era uno de los mejores y más prestigiosos colegios de Japón.

-Mientras las chicas iban caminando hacia el aula de clases Ino le estaba hablando de una dichosa fiesta que harían los chicos del su clase en una casa de uno de los chicos, Hinata nunca había ido a una fiesta de esas ya que su padre la había advertido de los peligros de ir a fiestas de personas que ella no conocía, pero ella ignoraba todo lo que su amiga le decía ya que estaba viendo a Sasuke que iba muy apresurado con su amigo Naruto para el aula de clases aunque el timbre de la primera clase todavía no había sonado para darle la señar a los estudiantes que ya debían de estar en sus respectivas aulas ,ella tenia curiosidad porque era tan serio, tan callado el solo hablaba con Naruto su único y mejor amigo de toda la vida, todo sobre él le había llamado la atención desde hace dos meses, pero ella no era muy amante a hablar tampoco, ella solo se limitaba a escuchara lo que sus amigas le contaban o les decían.

-Ino al percatarse de que Hinata no le prestaba atención solo, se limito a ver hacia donde Hinata estaba mirando y vio a Sasuke y luego a una Hinata con una cara de preocupación, carraspeo para que su amiga le pusiera atención.

-Hinata-le llamo su amiga un poco preocupada-¿Te gusta Sasuke?

-La susodicha le miro asustada y dándole señal a que callase, Ino sh nadie debe saber que estoy enamorada de Sasuke y menos Neji, si se da cuenta se lo cuenta a mi padre y si mi padre se entera de que un chico me gusta, me mata.

-No importa-se limito a decir la chica-además estas perdiendo el tiempo Sasuke no le gusta ni una chica, a decir verdad el tubo una novia y muy linda.

-¿y que le pasó?-preguntó Hinata un poco tímida-a caso ¿rompió con él?

-No, ella murió en un accidente hace tres meses-dijo Ino con tono apagado-se llamaba Haruno Sakura una de las mejores estudiantes de las más inteligentes y más prestigiadas, y era muy linda y amable, pero Sasuke estaba profundamente enamorado de ella los motivos por los cuales el sea como es, nadie lo sabe.

-Debió de estar tan enamorado, que la muerte de ella le afecto a tal grado-dijo una Hinata muy tirte y a punto de sus lágrimas salir por la triste historia.

-Las chicas entraron al aula a tomar sus clases.

-Ya las chicas habían terminado el día muy agobiadas, Hinata estaba hablando de los proyectos de clases que bebían hacer en el fin de semana.

-Hinata iremos a las fiesta- te iré a buscar mañana a las siete-decía Ino muy entusiasmada.

-Pero mi padre no me dejara salir-Hinata dijo un poco temerosa.

-Hinata por favor, tu padre no te hará nada un día que digas una mentirita blanca, solo dile que iras a mi casa a dormir-decía la chica con cinismo-vamos Hinata crees que tu padre te hará algo por hacer eso, hazlo por mi será divertido y no te arrepentirás y la pasaras muy bien.

-Bueno, pero nos iremos temprano y no pasaremos de las diez de la noche ¿si?-miraba la chica de ojos perlado suplicantes, pero lo que ella no sabia era que estaba entrando a la boca de los leones.

-Esta bien-dijo Ino con satisfacción-nos vemos entonces.

-Hinata se había quedado a esperar el chofer de su padre que siempre quedaba de recogerla, pero parecía que no vendría y además empezó a llover para colmo, pero a su lado vio a Sasuke que también esperaba a su chofer, Sasuke era el hermano de uno de los empresarios más jóvenes Itachi Uchiha que a su corta edad de veinte años tubo que empezar a manejar la empresa de sus padres debido que ellos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

-El solo miro a la chica de reojo, él sabía quién era la hija de unos de los aliados de su hermano, pero solamente sabia eso.

-Ella le miró un poco temerosa, porque él estaba mirándola con esos ojos enigmáticos que espantarían hasta el mas valientes de los valientes.

-El chico al divisar el auto de su chofer que se acercaba solo se limito a decirle-ten cuidado en esa fiesta, en fiestas asi chicas como tu no deben ir.

-Hinata le vio un poco confundida por las palabras que el chico le dijo lo primero que le vino al pensamiento-¿Cómo sabia que iría a dichosa fiesta? Tal ves el había escuchado la conversación entre ella e Ino, pero el porque de sus palabras.

-Había llegado el día de la dichosa fiesta y Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa por haber mentido a su padre y de las consecuencias que le traería esto.

-Ino entraba a la casa de Hinata en su lujoso auto deportivo y Hinata se quedo asombrada de lo genial que se veía Ino en ese lujoso auto.

-Hinata se había vertido normal con una camisa ajustada y una falda de tachones de le daban un poco por encima de las rodillas y una sandalias de medio taco ya que no quería que su padre sospechara de su mentira, Ino le hiso señal de que subiera para marcharse.

-Ino Iba muy concentrada en el camino Hinata estaba aun nerviosa porque seria la primera vez que iría a una fiesta de compañeros del colegio. aunque anteriormente iba a fiestas de los amigos de sus padres pero eran por motivos de negocio.

-Hinata había divisado una casa muy hermosa y luego se dio cuenta de quien era la casa era la casa de de karin,una de las chicas mas populares de la escuelas y de las peores estudiantes que habían en las historia del colegio, ella solo vivía de las apariencias además también le tenía un tremendo odio sin motivo a Hinata. Hinata palideció al pensar la palabra "odio" .

-Ino ¿porque no me dijiste que la fiesta seria en casa de karin?-dijo

Hinata un poco decepcionada.

-No te preocupes Karin no se fijara de que asististe a su fiesta con el montón de gente que ira –le dijo Ino despreocupada.

-Al llegar estacionaron el auto en un lugar visible para cuando se marcharan.

-Ya había demasiada gente y estaba repleto, Hinata se quedo sentada en un sofá ya que no conocía las personas que estaban ese lugar tan desconocido para ella, para ella todos eran completos extraños.

-Mientras tanto en otro lado estaba Naruto hablando con Sasuke de cosas triviales.

-Sasuke adivina a quien vi aquí-dijo Naruto un poco asustado-

-Hm?-Sasuke solo se limito a mirarlo.

-A Hinata Hyuga-

-Sasuke se quedo perplejo pensando-Será la próxima víctima de Karin.

**Esta historia la tenía desde hace mucho en mi compu y me decidi publicarla, tengo otra historia que aun no he finalizado por el tiempo y la historia no será muy larga pero espero les haya gustado este capi depende de ustedes que siga esta historia es mi primer sasuhina, no soy mu amante de esta parej pero fue una petición de mi amiga chie abi y para mi amiga ángel de un ala,que si lo son y para todos los que gustan de esta pareja.**

**Merece un review?**


End file.
